Hind
The Hind is a Grineer rifle used by their Elite Lancers. It fires five-round bursts while maintaining a low recoil allowing all rounds fired to land very close to one another, but has poor critical stats. Pressing Alternate Fire shoots single rounds with higher damage per bullet and critical stats but lower status. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Tied with Dex Sybaris and Harpak for the fourth highest burst damage of all burst-fire rifles, behind Sybaris, Sybaris Prime, and Quartakk. **High damage – effective against health. *Semi-auto fire has good critical chance. *Burst-fire has good status chance. *High accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Highest number of shots per burst out of all burst-fire rifles. *Burst-fire has low recoil. *Innate Polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against shields and armor. *Burst-fire has low critical chance and damage multiplier. *Semi-auto fire has low status chance. *Semi-auto fire has the second slowest fire rate of all semi-auto rifles, after Grinlok. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with six bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. However, this can be circumvented by using the semi-auto single shot. Notes *This weapon was introduced in . *Mods that affect fire rate will also affect the burst rate, making the Hind very deadly with mods that increase the firerate, and even more so with the addition of punch through. *Elite Lancers have the ability to fire the weapon as fast as players can with near maximum firerate mods on. Coupled with decent slash damage and a 10% status, these Lancers are notorious for constantly inflicting players with slash procs that strip away their health even while their shields are up. Tips *New players who prefer burst fire but cannot afford this weapon's heavy building cost should stick with the Burston until they have enough resources. *The Hind is made significantly better against enemy groups with the addition of or . * effectively reduces the recoil on every burst giving it more pin point precision over long distances or for better headshots. **If one does not have Stabilizer or does not wish to install the Mod, a better alternative is moving the mouse down to combat the recoil when firing. Trivia *The Hind is one of the Grineer weapons to be showcased in the Chemical Lab. *The Hind's magazine is a small helical magazine that is inserted under the barrel. *The Hind probably gets its name from the NATO reporting name for the famous Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship/troop transport. Other probable sources of the weapon's name include; **A lesser known aircraft, the Hawker Hind, is a pre-WWII British propeller driven bomber. **The Golden Hind, Captain Sir Francis Drake's privateer galleon. **A lunar crater named Hind. *The Hind is one of the few Grineer weapons that are not focused on damage, and instead focused mostly on . This makes them the least effective gun unit in the Grineer arsenal at taking down shields and punching through armor, while being better equipped against the Infested or Corpus enemies with shields down. *In the Warframe community, the Hind is nicknamed as "the Baguette" because of its shape closely resembling a loaf. Media WHzBfng.jpg Hind1.png 2013-08-18_00001.jpg|Hind is affected only by 2 color settings. 2013-08-16_00002.jpg Hind_v2.png Hind_v2.5.png Hind_craft-requirement.png Hind_appearance-menu.png Tenno Reinforcements - Hind Warframe HIND (Baguette gun) Gameplay Review. Warframe hind Warframe ♠ 9.6 - Hind First Look Hind Returns From The Grave! (Burst Fire Fixed)| (speed trigger and shred) Taking A Closer Look Hind Alt Fire (Crit Build Worth It?!?) Patch History *Status chance increased from 10% to 15% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 5 to 7% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 10% to 15% (Alt Fire) *Status chance decreased from 20% to 10% (Alt Fire) *Fixed the Hind’s Alt fire not producing bullet holes when fired at the wall. *'Conclave' **Increased damage of Hind in Conclave. *Hind now available in Conclave. *Damage multipliers for the Hind normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Tweaked the weapon fire sound effects on the Dera and Hind. *Introduced }} Last update: See also *Elite Lancers, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Hind fr:Hind Category:Update 9 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Burst Fire